The Little Mer-Molly Cunningham
Molly-cunningham-talespin-0.85.jpg|Molly Cunningham as Ariel Kit-cloudkicker-talespin-2.06.jpg|Kit Cloudkicker as Eric Fievel Mousekewitz.png|Fievel Mousekewitz as Flounder Timothy mouse.jpg|Timothy Q.Mouse as Sebastian Pauley Disney.jpg|Pauley as Scuttle Yogi Bear.jpg|Yogi Bear as King Triton Magica-de-spell-ducktales-51.9.jpg|Magica DeSpell as Ursula Hydra.jpg|Hydra and Rodan56.jpg|Rodan as Flotsam and Jetsam Minilla1.jpg|Minilla as Harold the Seahorse Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Grimsby Gadget H.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Carlotta Oil Can Harry Disney.jpg|Oil Can Harry as Chef Louis Scout.jpg|Scout as Max the Sheepdog Lyra 1.jpg|Lyra as Ursula as Vanessa The Cat in the Hat.jpg|The Cat in the Hat as The Priest Lady-lady-and-the-tramp-ii-scamps-adventure-6.98.jpg|Lady, Luna.jpg|Luna, Duchess.png|Duchess, 304px-Vixey.jpg|Vixey, PerditaInfobox.jpg|Perdita and Twilight talking to her friends S4E01.png|Twilight Sparkle as Ariel's Sisters Peguila.jpg|Peguila as Glut the Shark Pingu Characters.jpg|Pingu Characters as NEW Tropical Plumber Ultraman Hayata.jpg|Ultraman as itself Gamera (1965).jpg|Gamera (1965) as Giant Ursula Hanuman in Chaiyo.jpg|Hanuman as itself Thomas O'Malley and Columbia Pictures' Movie Spoof of "The Little Mermaid" cast: * ariel - molly cunningham (talespin) * eric - kit cloudkicker (talespin) * eric's help - ultraman * flounder - fievel mousekewitz (an american tail) * sebastian - timothy q.mouse (dumbo) * scuttle - pauley (kimba the white lion/the new adventures of kimba the white lion) * king triton - yogi bear * ursula - magica despell (ducktales) * flotsam and jetsam - hydra (ultraman) and rodan (rodan vs godzilla) * harold the seahorse - minilla (son of godzilla) * grimsby - winnie the pooh * carlotta - gadget hackwrench (chip 'n dale rescue rangers) * chef louis - oil can harry (mighty mouse) * max the sheepdog - scout (scout and friends) * ursula as vanessa - lyra (leo the lion) * the priest - the cat in the hat * ariel's sisters - lady (lady and the tramp), luna (sailor moon), duchess (the aristocats), vixey (the fox and the hound), perdita (101 dalmatians) and twilight sparkle (my little pony: friendship is magic) * sailors in "fathoms below" - elephants (the jungle book), tinky winky (teletubbies) and brain (inspector gadget) * glut the shark - peguila (ultra q) * jig dancing sailors - toons (who framed roger rabbit !) * sailors during storm - jiminy cricket (pinocchio), monsters (monsters inc.), squirtle (pokemon), fighting polygon team (super smash bros.), sid (ice age), hobgoblins, doraemon, creature crabs (the dark crystal), e.t. (e.t. the extra terrestrial), mices (an american tail), hoggle (labyrinth), dinosaurs (the land before time), meeko (pocahontas) and gremlins & critters * new tropical plumber - pingu characters * washerwoman - kangaroo (dot and the kangaroo), melody (hello kitty's furry tale theater) and the unicorn (the last unicorn) * giant ursula - gamera (1965) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Pachirapong1999 Category:PaddingtonandFernRockz